Believe in Love
by Peter is Pan
Summary: Ichigo just wanted to grow up and hear the end of Nana Urahara's stories. But when the main character of her favorite fairy tale shows up at her window she may want to rethink her decision. F!Ichigo Grimmichi
1. Where Has Shadow Gone?

I do not own Bleach or Peter Pan

**Note:** Grimmjow is 12 and in the real world not Neverland, the genders are mixed up for example Ichigo is Female, Karin and Yuzu are male.

************************************************************************************

"Now where do you suppose that darn shadow is?"

A voice asked. The voice belonged to a young boy who looked no older than 12. He had a strong body with tan skin. A small frown was present on his face and teal eyes searched the dark area. Teal hair and teal markings on his eyes gave him a loud appearance. He wore an open, white half jacket with a white hakama and black socks under white sandals..

The boy looked around the poorly lit neighborhood. He once again ran his eyes over the landscape. Not finding the object of his search he growled in frustration and fell against the roof he was leaning on. He was floating about 13ft in the air. He gripped his hair with his right hand.

"Hailbel!"

The sound of bells entered his hearing. The boy turned his head to see a golden glow. In the center of the glow was a small person, pixie to be exact. She wore a small high collar white shirt with long sleeves. For pants she had a white hakama with black socks and white sandals. On her back was a pair of elegant transparent wings. She had dark skin and short blonde hair with small braids. She made more hums that sounded just like bells. The boy understood.

"The shadow is getting harder and harder to watch."

Hailbel once again responded with bells. She fluttered above his head and landed on his nose. Her wings poured out droplets of golden dust every time they moved.

"That darn shadow! I swear I'm gonna…LOOK!"

The boy jumped off the roof and hovered above it. Hailbel fell against the cold, tile roof in a flurry of the boy's sudden movements. Once her head stop spinning she quickly flew up and sat crossed legged on the boy's mess of teal hair. His eyes were glued on a flicker of movement at the door of a house. An object that looked like the silhouette of the boy ran up the side of the building and into an open window.

"Ah man!"

The boy laid down in the middle of the sky with his hands propping up his head. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity as his teal pools landed on a being in the window. In the lit portal was a small face looking up to the sky. The boy couldn't real distinguish any features from his spot in the night sky, but could make out bright orange.

"Hmm, Now what do you suppose that is?"


	2. Story Time!

**I'm so sorry this took so long!**

**I was out camping for a while, which means no computers.**

**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I almost went insane.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all now! And I give you imaginary cookies. *****Passes them out*******

**Please enjoy the delayed chapter of **_**Believe In Love!**_

_**************************************************************************************_

A young girl stared out of her window at the night sky. She had spiky orange hair and a small pale body. She had a beautiful round face and kind brown eyes. She was no older than 10. She wore a small violet kimono that reached her feet and wore small, black slippers. She let out a small sigh. Why did her parents have to leave for Italy tonight? Why couldn't they leave when she was a bit older? Why did she have to be stuck with Nana Urahara? Not that she didn't like Nana, oh no. It was how Nana treated her. She treated her like a little child.

Ichigo was anything but a little kid. She was mature and was about to move out of the nursery soon, but Nana still called her 'pumpkin' and 'sweetums'. She despised the names with all her heart. She gripped the window tighter and watched the glowing balls of light pensively.

"Looking for NeverLand are we?"

Ichgio jumped as a woman's voice sounded from behind her. She whipped her head around to see a familiar face enter her vision. The woman was in her mid 30's with long blonde hair. She had pale skin and eyes that were hidden by the shadow of the green and white-stripped hat she wore. She was clothed in a green kimono and hakama with tan sandals. A brown cane was in her right hand.

"Nana Urahara I'm happy to see you again."

Ichigo said bowing to her Nana. Urahara guffawed.

"Look at you Ichgio! Such a beautiful young girl. You're shaming the moon with your grace."

Ichigo blushed and looked to the floor.

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?"

She asked trying to change the subject.

"The twins? While I'll be a monkey's aunt, where have those boys gone?"

As if the twins were listening, they burst into the nursery. The first twin had short black hair and a strong body. He wore a black hakama and white kimono with tan sandals. The second twin followed close behind. He had short brown hair with an innocent look. He wore a black kimono with a white hakama with tan sandals. They both were the age of 7.

"Nana, Nana, Nana!"

They shouted in unison latching themselves onto Urahara. Urahara went down like she had been hit with a freight train. She crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. They began laughing at the situation. Ichigo just stood there watching them with a raised eyebrow. Urahara noticed this and looked at Ichigo seriously. The twins followed Urahara, struggling to put on a serious face without giggling.

"Why the face, sour puss?"

Ichigo huffed and turned away and stared back out the window.

"What are you looking for? Nee-chan?"

"Nothing Yuzu."

Ichigo said as her brown haired brother scooted in beside her. Karin jumped up and sat alongside her looking at the stars too.

"Do you think we could get to NeverLand someday?"

Karin asked.

"NeverLand is make believe Karin! I thought you were the more mature twin!"

Ichigo said angrily. Karin glared at her.

"NeverLand is really! Nana said so!"

Karin shouted back. He looked at Nana.

"Right?'

"Of course dear! Now if you don't mind, get your butts in bed before I don't tell you any stories!"

That was enough for the twins. They leaped of the window and ran over to the two small beds at the back of the nursery. They quickly threw the covers over their heads. Ichigo however remained sitting by the window.

"Ichigo! Hurry or Nana won't tell us any stories!"

Yuzu said panicked. Ichigo growled, but slowly got up and sauntered over to her bed. She pulled the covers up around her and closed her eyes.

"Nana! Tell us that story about NeverLand again! The one where the evil Captain Hook corners Grimmjow Jeagarjaques! Then Grimmjow pulls out his dagger at the last minute and slices off his hand and feeds it to a hungry crocodile! And saves the pretty girl!"

Yuzu asked excitedly. Karin nodded eagerly.

"Well why don't you tell it? You seem to know enough of it already."

"No! Its better when you tell it!"

Karin added suddenly. The twins let out a sigh of relief as Urahara pulled up the wooden rocking chair from the corner of the room. She sat down and exhaled noisily.

"Once upon at time there was a Captain-"

"Named Captain Aizen, the most evil pirate in the whole sea!"

Yuzu chirped happily cutting off Nana.

"Yes, named Captain Aizen. One day when he was out sailing he saw his archenemy, young Grimmjow Jeagarjaques, talking with an eye-catching young girl. Grimmjow looked rather blissful with this girl. She was kind, sweet, and insightful and had the most stunning smile in all of NeverLand. Aizen saw this and came up with a nasty plan to kill Grimmjow."

Karin and Yuzu gasped and pulled the covers up to their faces.

"He kidnapped the girl right out of her bedroom!"

Ichigo yelped in surprise as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and lift her from her bed.

"Ichigo's been kidnapped! Ichigo's been kidnapped!"

The twins chanted as Urahara sat back down in the wooden chair putting Ichigo in her lap. Ichigo folded her arms across her chest and sulked as she once again found herself in the ridiculous story.

"Ichigo scream for help! Call for Grimmjow!"

Yuzu pleaded. Ichigo turned her head and refused her younger brother.

"Please Ichigo? Its not a good story if you don't call for help."

Karin begged. Ichigo looked back to her brothers beseeching eyes and sighed as she gave into their pouts.

"Help me Grimmjow!"

She said in a quiet and emotionless voice.

"I think Grimmjow just called the Calvary, show some emotion girl!"

Urahara begged bouncing Ichigo up and down with her knee.

"GRIMMJOW, HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM THIS AWFUL NIGHTMARE!"

Ichigo shrieked at the top of her lungs. Karin and Yuzu clapped, delighted.

Urahara lifted Ichigo off her lap and back into her bed.

"Thank you pumpkin."

Urahara said ignoring Ichigo's scowl.

"I think that is enough adventure for one night."

She said putting the chair back into the corner of the room.

"What? We didn't even finish the story yet!"

Yuzu shouted in alarm.

"Well, someone is a bit tired and must want to go to sleep."

Urahara answered casting a side-glance at Ichigo. Karin noticed this.

"Thanks a lot Ichigo."

Karin spat and turned over in the bed facing the opposite way. Yuzu looked at Ichigo in annoyance before turning away as well. Urahara turned of the light that was next to the bedroom door. She stopped and looked back to the nursery room's inhabitants.

"I should warn you kids, that Ichigo shouted pretty loud. So be sure to tell Grimmjow when he comes to save the owner of the bell chimed voice, that the beautiful girl was only acting."

Urahara said before stepping out of the room and shutting the door. Ichigo scoffed as she heard Karin and Yuzu whispered, wound up. Ichigo listened as they hushed their voices before they stopped and turned into a quiet breathing pattern. Ichigo heaved a sigh before shutting her eyes and allowed her mind to be sucked into the world of dreams. Ichigo didn't even open her eyes when a small figure landed into the room through the open window.


	3. When Boy Meets Girl

**I'm the biggest jerk ever!**

**I blame school! Stupid Finals are coming up. Studying is the only thing on my mind. Also teeping the junior's Speech & Debate class. When summer comes I will try to update like no tomorrow!**

**This chapter is way behind schedule. As for Raiders I'm on a writer's block.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!! BAD GRAMMAR ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"Shadow"

The teal haired boy whispered. Hailbel quietly fluttered in after him. The boy looked around the dark room bathed in the silver of the moon. He could make out three beds with sleeping beings inhabiting them. He motioned a finger to Hailbel.

"Shhhh"

Hailbel nodded, flicking golden dust around the nursery's floor. The boy leaped off the floor and hovered in the air. He moved over to an open chest. Looking inside he scowled upon seeing only toys. Hailbel slowly flew over a small mirror that was lying on the ground. Catching her reflection she stopped and landed on the cool glass. She tossed her hair smiling as she ran her hands down her waist. She stopped in shock as she noted the sizable distance. Placing her hands on both sides she lifted them up. Grimacing at the large space between her two small hands. She averted her eyes and noticed the trembling of a drawer in a wooden desk. She flapped her wings excitedly and flew towards the drawer. She put her face against its small keyhole. Cupping her eyes she peered inside the darkness. She then detected a small flicker of movement! Backing away from the keyhole she beckoned the boy with her way of communication.

The boy stopped and floated over to Hailbel.

"What's up?"

She pointed at the drawer grinning widely. The boy gripped the handle of the wooden drawer. Pulling it open with vigor, he jumped back as his identical silhouette jumped from it. He slammed the wooden drawer back consequently locking Hailbel inside the cabinet.

"Ah ha!"

He leapt at the shadow resulting in his face hitting a hard wall. The shadow dived out of the way and fell behind the dark of a rocking chair. The boy clutched his head gingerly and watched as the last of his outline's foot disappeared. He growled and crawled over to the chair moving around its side, he saw in surprise that his follower had vanished. Shifting back around he laughed as he observed his shadow quietly tiptoeing along the wall. Seeing that the boy was looking directly at it the outline broke into a sprint.

Although it didn't get to far as the darkness tripped over a shadow of the chest of toys. A teal blur raced at the shadow and tackled him crashing into a large oak dresser. The boy punched the shadow as it bit down on the boy's shoulder and ripped out his glossy teal hair. The boy grunted and struggled to pin down his follower.

"What is going on? Yuzu, Karin what are you two doing?"

A wind-chimed voice questioned. The boy froze as well as his shadow. The boy looked over his shoulder only to have his breath catch and his teal eyes widen. It was the orange haired figure from before. A young girl ambled from the far bed over to them. She moved through the moonbeams slowly. Her body immersed in the ivory rays creating a dazzling pale sheen across her body. Grace was no way to describe her, for she was way ahead of that. Hazy brown eyes met ice teal ones. Her eyes cleared and her face lit up as she realized her mistake.

"Oh my God! Who are you what are you doing in here? What do you want? Please whatever you came for don't-"

She stopped her panic and did a double take on the boy.

"Wait a second, what is a boy doing here?"

She asked, stepping forward hesitantly. The boy felt his face heat up as the Midnight Goddess approached him. He backed into the dresser as she neared him. Clutching his shadow tightly he pawed the dresser looking for escape from the girl's striking stare. She kneeled down and reached eye level with him. She glanced him over causing his body to tremble. Gently lifting a hand towards his face, she tenderly touched his cheek. A spark of electricity pulsed through both bodies. The girl swiftly pulled her hand back. They continued to peer into the depths of each other's eyes. She once again reached her hand up. She paused before touching his cheek running her silk soft hand over his tough skin. She brought her other hand up and felt his opposite cheek. Slowly they moved into his velvet hair. She gasped and stopped staring at his hair.

"Impossible."

She breathed.

"What's impossible?"

He asked causing her to suck in her breath.

"How can you-are you him?"

"Who?"

The boy asked. The girl's eyes turned to the floor and then returned to his.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques."

Grimmjow listened as the voice whispered his name. How handsome and exotic it sounded coming from her lips. He nodded in affirmative.

"And you are?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

He inhaled the name letting it be stored in his memory.

"Ichigo"

He exhaled. How sweet and beautiful. The name fit her there was no denying it. He shut his eyes and sucked in her scent. The smell of vanilla and roses hung about her. He opened his eyes slowly being greeted by confused brown ones. He grinned, which disappeared as he felt a pounding on his back. He cursed quietly turning his head seeing his shadow furiously punching his spine. Ichigo jumped to her feet and backed up a few inches.

"What is that?"

She solicited.

"My shadow."

Grimmjow growled standing up while shaking his shadow. Curse his stupid follower for ruining the moment he had with Ichigo. The silhouette stuck its tongue out while waving its arms crazily.

"But isn't it supposed to follow you?"

"If it was an obedient one yes, but no, he just loves making trouble."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow attempted to stick the shadow's foot to his own. Grimmjow snarled as the shadow failed to stick like it would normally do. He looked up to see Ichigo rushing toward the wooden drawer the shadow had occupied earlier. She opened it pulling out a couple of small objects and shut it quickly. A red glow filtered through the keyhole as she approached him. Grimmjow gulped. Hailbel was in that drawer. A pissed Hailbel was in that drawer. That spelled trouble.

_I should get her out_

However that thought immediately disappeared as Ichigo's soft hand took Grimmjow's calloused one.

"Here sit down. I remember this story Nana told me when a girl sewed Grimmjow's shadow onto his sandals."

She informed as she lead him over to the largest bed of the three. She pushed him down kindly and lifted his foot. Gently taking the shadow's foot from Grimmjow's hand and placed in on his sandal's bottom. Pushing the small silver needle into his sandals avoiding his foot carefully.

"So what are you doing here?"

She inquired.

"Well I was looking for shadow here when he ran into your room."

"Well it's not my room it's the nursery. I share it with my twin brothers Yuzu and Karin."

"Oh so those were the two other voices I heard. Well who owned the adult one?"

" You mean Nana Urahara?"

"Yes the one who was talking about me."

She sighed slightly and switched the foot she was working on.

"Then you're the one who screamed for me, right?"

Ichigo froze blushing deeply. Grimmjow smirked and let out a harsh laugh.

"Shut up!"

She said angrily.

"I'm going to be old enough to get my one room soon! So I don't have to participate in her stories."

Grimmjow chuckled and nodded lazily. Until his slow brain processed her retort. He jumped up in surprise. Luckily Ichigo had finished sewing his shadow back.

"What! You can't grow up!"

Ichigo lifted her lower lip. Grimmjow felt his heartbeat increase when he saw it was her way of pouting.

"Why not?"

She demanded. He grabbed Ichigo's delicate hand.

"Because I'm taking you to NeverLand!"

**I just know I made some grammar mistakes.**

**Sorry it's so short I promise I'll make the next one longer.**


	4. Flying 101

**I would like a moment of silence…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Okay that's long enough**

**I would like to thank RamecupMiso for the encouraging emails. (I LUVS U!!)**

**I'm sure I talked your ear off with my long ones.**

**Also I would like to thank Cheeky Half-demon, TheirryMyst, and PyroD for reviewing!**

**Oh and a lot of my friends who read this said 'Hey this never happened in Peter Pan' The reason is because I'm adding my own little twist. Mostly because in Peter Pan, Peter was kind of rude to Wendy. I didn't want that between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Also I wanted it to end a specific way. *****Hint, hint*******

**This is so weird but I listened to Belinda Carlisle-Bonnie et Clyde when I wrote this.**

Hailbel was blown back in surprise. What was Grimmjow doing?! The idiot was bringing that empty-headed, goofy haired, flat-chested girl with him? Not in her book! Hailbel whipped her head around and furiously looked over the drawer's contents. Needles, string, scissors, thu- Scissors! She giggled excitedly and grabbed them by the handle. With a sharp tug she jammed the blades in the opening. She inhaled deeply before pushing down on the handle.

"Come with you?"

Ichigo said. A small snigger exited her lips. She shook her head removing her hand from Grimmjow's

"You must be joking."

Grimmjow tilted his head.

"About what?"

He asked in confusion. Ichigo paused, a frown came across her features.

"It doesn't exist."

She stated flatly. Grimmjow furrowed his brows.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. It is a setting from a make believe fairy tale. You are fake, and I must be dreaming"

She concluded. Grimmjow felt his temper rise. No one ever accused him of lying.

"You aren't dreaming and I'm real!"

He yelled a bit louder than he meant too. Ichigo let out a sharp laugh.

"How can I be sure? How can I be sure that I won't wake up? Back to the real world where boys don't fly, where people grow up, where love doesn't exist!"

She cried. Grimmjow felt his anger cool as Ichigo shook a clenched fist.

"Love doesn't exist! Not the fairy tale type like in your stories! Parents could care less about their children. Always leaving and going on trips! Adults filling children's heads with fake stories."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"So when you finally wake-up the opening of your eyes is all the more painful!"  
She smiled and chuckled. A shimmering droplet fell from her pained chocolate pools.

"I used to believe in you. I always imagined that beautiful girl was me. The one Grimmjow Jeagerjacques always protected and talked to. A bit too much actually. When I finally ventured out into the world I was quite stunned. Kids called me names, tugged at my hair, and beat me up. My pretty long hair my mother adored was cut. I was the youngest at my Kendo club. They kicked and punched me even though I was a girl. It didn't matter. I wouldn't fight back. Shoot, I wouldn't even lift a finger. It all together made myself an easier target for school bullies. I used to cry a lot. I was known as Imaginary Girl. I would scream 'Help me Grimmjow! Save me!' Hoping the teal haired boy from Nana's stories would appear and save me. No one ever came. They would taunt me in class asking 'Where's Grimmjow?' or 'I know a guy with teal hair, but he hates you'."

Ichigo knitted her thin eyebrows.

"And I believed them for a time. Although I soon discovered Nana's stories were fake. Grimmjow was a character. I was a person. He was fake. I was real. A large rift formed between Nana, my parents, and me. I learned how to fight back. A scowl is present on my face everyday. Bullies hide in the shadows as I approach. I became stronger when I taught myself how to not believe. It helps ease the pain when you open your eyes completely. Believing is for the faint of heart."

She ended with a hiss. Grimmjow watched her. He was never good at understanding words, but emotions were another story. Ichigo's were in turmoil. This was a young girl so insecure she had to lock her true self up a long time ago. She wore a scowl to hide a frown. She disguised misery with anger. Brown eyes a lit with fury told an opposite story of heartache. Her ego boosted confidence and strength while her mind shrieked shyness and anguish.

Grimmjow took a small step forward. Ichigo backed up, frightened. Nervous auburn eyes met stoic teal ones. She ran into the wall while her eyes remained glued on the figure that pinned her to the wall. Her body trembled and she closed her eyes as Grimmjow sucked in a deep breath. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear.

"Tell me fair Ichigo, you who have seen and experienced more than a normal adult has, what does your heart think? It notices my features, my details. My hair that remains the color of a priceless gem. It recognizes my personality, which boosts raw power and haughtiness. You have touched my skin feeling its warmth and blood's pulse. Your nose has breathed in my aroma that burns your senses. Our eyes have met and we have explored each other's depths. Your mind would have to be an imaginative one at that to create me with precise factors, but hey I can't chose for you. So make the next decision carefully. Are you willing to warm your heart? Or will you keep the icy barrier up even though you doubt in doing so?"

Grimmjow moves away and faces her again. Her eyes are still clamped shut. His breath ghosts her face and two tea eyes peek open.

"Will you please just take this chance? Take some time to believe in love again. You may find it's changed since your last experience."

His lips curved into a smirk as her cheeks heated up.

"Believe?"

Her voice almost squeaked. Grimmjow let out a small laugh. He nods and takes her soft chin with a hand. A moment passes between them and Grimmjow slowly leans in. A cry echoes through the room as Ichigo's head is yanked from its position. Her hands fly up to the back of her head where a fierce tugging sensation emanates. Her finger feels a sharp pain.

"Hailbel what in the world are you doing?"

Grimmjow snarls as he watches his pixie companion pull at Ichigo's orange locks. He rushes forward and shoos the tiny woman away. She gives one final tug and flies behind Grimmjow, sticking her tongue out at the young girl.

"What is that?"

She asked and looks at a droplet of blood that leaks from her finger where Hailbel bit her.

"This is Hailbel"

"Pleased to meet you Miss Hailbel."

Ichigo replies attempting to make nice with the fairy. Hailbel retorts with the sound of fast clanging bells. Grimmjow gasps in surprise and growls at his companion.

"Hailbel! I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd say something like that!"

"What did she say?"

Ichigo asked looking hurt.

"Nothing you should hear."

"Well I think she's beautiful"

She comments again. The pixie's face contorts with fury and she fails her arms while shouting in her sign language. Grimmjow cuts her off by throwing a hand at her.

"You stop that!"

Hailbel backed up as Grimmjow leapt after her and she flies over a well-sized bed. He jumped onto it snarling as the pixie narrowly dodges his hand. He climbs over a small covered object not practically caring for its safety. A muffled groan escapes from the bed causing the two children to freeze. Seizing the opportunity Hailbel hides behind the pink, silk window curtain.

"What in the world is going on?" Karin rubs his eyes as he lifts the covers from him. Yuzu is found holding onto his twin brother's waist tightly, having climbed into Karin's bed before they both fell asleep, as the covers fall to the ground. Karin blinks as the sleepy haze in his eyes disappear. He looks at Ichigo then to the window as a scowl appears on his face.

"What's wrong Ichigo? It's not enough that you-" Karin pauses upon seeing the teal haired child that is frozen next to the bed. Karin gapes and shakes his head rapidly. He stops and points a finger at Grimmjow.

"You-You-You're him! It's Grimmjow! Yuzu! Yuzu! Look, it's him! Its really him!"

Karin shouts as he shakes Yuzu shoulders. Yuzu hesitantly opens one large brown eye. His eyes snap open and an excited grin forms on the young boy's face. Letting go of Karin and moving down from the bed. As soon as his feet hit the ground he sprints over to the now confused Grimmjow. Yuzu embraces him in a large hug and laughs happily. Grimmjow sends a pleading look over to Ichigo who just shrugs.

"Oh mister Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" Yuzu asks as Karin leaps down to join them.

"I, ummm, was looking for my shadow." Grimmjow manages to answer.

"Did it escape again? That darn shadow is always causing trouble." Karin chortles as he leans on the side of the mattress. Grimmjow face curves into a sneer suddenly.

"Yes that shadow. Always leading me too trouble, and beautiful damsels in distress."

Ichigo feels her cheeks burn as a strawberry blush comes across them. Yuzu catches on immediately.

"OH! No Ichi-nee isn't in any trouble she was just, ummm, ac-no, uh. What was that word Nana used Karin?" Yuzu let go of Grimmjow who took a step back.

"Acting Yuzu." Ichigo supplied for her young brother. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and looked over the three nursery inhabitants.

"Why would you want to move out? Away from these enjoyable guys?"

He questioned. Ichigo sighed. Not that stupid topic again.

"Mister Grimmjow, sir." Yuzu tugged at the bottom of his half jacket. "Ichi-nee wants to grow up! I don't want her too. She won't be able to comfort me anymore if I have bad dreams, because she'll be in another room! Could you stop her? Please?" Tears started to form in the corner of his sad eyes. "Yuzu"

Ichigo walked forward and hugged her little brother and stroked his head while Karin watched silently from his spot.

"Why of course! I'm taking her, scratch that, ALL of you to NeverLand!"

Grimmjow announced cheerfully. Both boys gasped while Ichigo glowered in annoyance.

"I thought we discussed that." Grimmjow waved a finger.

"On the contrary Miss Strawberry, didn't you agree to believe again?" Ichigo paused and averted her gaze as her cheeks tinted pink.

"No I-"

"Oh yes you did and we sealed it, with a kiss." Ichigo glared at him, furious.

"I never-"

"Ichi-nee you _kissed_ him!" The twins leered at the same time.

"I told you she was the girl from the story." Yuzu snickered moving over to Karin.

"No I'm not! You two-"

"What story?" Grimmjow tilted his head, puzzled.

"Nothing-"

"It's a story about Grimmjow Jeagerjacques and how-"

"Enough!" Ichigo yelled cutting off her brothers. She faced Grimmjow and groaned.

"This is _so_ stupid. Karin, Yuzu if I agree to go will you never say anything about the story?" The twins nodded and began jumping up and down. Ichigo glanced down and muttered something inaudible. "What was that?"

"I said FINE!" She shouted looking Grimmjow in the eye. The teal haired boy grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay we have to fly to get there. To fly you must think of a happy thought." Ichigo scoffed while the boys murmured a few ideas among themselves.

"Alright, you've got that thought?" They three responded with a yes.

"Now fly!" Grimmjow bounded into the air and watched as the three jumped only to fall. Cerulean eyes glinted with mystification as they watched the three children get back onto their feet.

"What's wrong with you guys? Did you think of that thought?"

"Yes." Yuzu said crestfallen.

"Hmm" Grimmjow sat crisscross a few feet in the air. "It should've worked. The all it takes is a thought, trust, and…..Pixie dust!" He looked over his shoulder where Hailbel was laughing at the three's failure. Taking the chance he dived for the unaware pixie. Only when his hand closed around her wings did she realize her situation. She yelled at Grimmjow who ignored her completely. He positioned her over the children and shook her lightly, causing the golden dust to rain down on them. Yuzu and Karin gazed at the shimmering dust in wonder, while Ichigo crossed her arms with a frown. Grimmjow released Hailbel and grinned at the three.

"Come on, try again!" He watched as the children gasped in shock as their feet left the floor.

"Look we're rising off the floor!" Karin couldn't help but shout. The twins rose higher and chased each other around the small nursery. Ichigo however was trying to pull herself back to the floor.

"I've changed my mind! No more flying!" Grimmjow chuckled and moved under her. With a sharp smile he gently used his foot to push her farther away from the ground. She let out a small cry, but quieted as Grimmjow took her hand.

"Calm down. Sheesh you're acting like a toddler." He taunted as Ichigo dug her fingernails into his hand. He tenderly tugged her towards the window and disregarded her begs. Karin and Yuzu followed them eager to go out into the night sky. Ichigo gripped the window frame when Grimmjow tried to lead her outside. With the help of the twins they were able to pry her from the wooden frame. Once her fingers left the woodwork she clung to Grimmjow like her life depended on it. He snickered and wrapped his arms around her.

"Open your eyes Ichigo." Grimmjow said when he took note of her hidden orbs. Ichigo let out a shaky breath and slowly opened her eyes. She watched as the city lights began to disappear as they continued to rise into the sky.

"We're so high." She managed to say as she pulled Grimmjow closer. He smiled and took a moment to inhale her intoxicating scent. Karin let out a whistle and Ichigo pushed the boy with a blush present. Grimmjow let out a sigh of aggravation as her beauty fled from him.

"Does that happen a lot?"

He asked Karin. He shook his head with a playful grin.

"I've never seen her blush that much."

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo hollered trying to regain her balance as she flew. Grimmjow saw his chance and took her arm. She let out an irritated sigh, but reluctantly let the boy lead her.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Yuzu asked flying ahead with Karin at his side. Grimmjow let out a small burst of speed and moved in front of the twins. He pointed to the glittering star in advance.

"The third star to the left, NeverLand."


	5. Captain Hook & The Lost Boys

**THIS VERY LATE, SORRY!**

**EVERY READER WHO LIKES MA STORIES GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND READ THE 'MUST READ' NEWS ON MA STORIES.**

**Aizen is probably going to be a bit OC………………………………..I want him to be terrified of the crocodile. :D **

**When I was a toddler I named the crocodile Louis. Heh heh, good times.**

*******

A young man carefully opened the wooden door that lead to the deck from the Captain's quarters. Wearing a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt and black pants torn at the bottom. He balanced a large silver tray that had a large razor, which glinted dangerously in the sun's light along with a three bottles of different shapes and sizes. The man had extremely pale skin, which was unusually for a man who was constantly under the sun's deadly rays. Straight black hair and unforgiving, stoic emerald eyes glanced over the crew of the ship who grumbled among themselves. He walked along the deck avoiding the knife-throwing contest that was taking place along the starboard side. He huffed ignoring the idiots and stepped up the staircase that lead to the higher part of the deck at the stern. There was a large wheel that controlled the ships movement by turning its rudder in the middle and standing there was a tall middle-aged man with short wavy brown hair pushed back except for a small strand. Golden honey eyes that could easily manipulate weak-minded fools watched the crew with scorn. A silver hook glinted in the light where his left hand should be and it tapped the wheel lazily. He wore a large red coat over a light red undershirt and black pants tucked into midnight shoes. A large rouge hat with a pink feather hung on top of a throne a few feet behind the man. Many would find his outrageous outfit comical and throw snickers in his direction, but others stayed silent and run to the first hiding spot they found. For this man, this _monster_, was Captain Aizen. The greediest pirate that has ever entered NeverLand, and he wanted to become God. To bad the local adventurous boy named Grimmjow Jeagerjacques foiled his plans. Ever since that fateful day where Grimmjow cut off the Captain's hand he hasn't left NeverLand until he satisfied his revenge on the teal haired nuisance.

He was willing to spend his whole life there, sadly his crew were beginning to think mutiny was in the near future. If it hadn't been for the Captain's excessive power and loyal first mate, Ulquiorra, Aizen would be dead. He grinned as the pale man approached him.

"Ah Ulquiorra about time." The pale man nodded and set the tray down on a table next to the throne where a map was laid out. Aizen walked over and suddenly sunk his hook into the map.

"That Grimmjow has been hiding for too long. Its time I dragged him out by that obnoxious hair of his and send him to the bottom of this lagoon." He said all to happily ripping his hook from the abused piece of paper.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra agreed quietly.

"But I can never find him. We've searched Mermaid Lagoon and Cannibal Cove."

"What about the encampment?" The pale man questioned.

"No that's in Indian Territory." Aizen answered rubbing his jaw and sitting in his throne.

"But the Indians know this place better that anyone else do, sir."

Aizen smiled a nodded a thoughtful expression entered his face. "I wonder……"

Ulquiorra stood silently and listened to the crew murmuring about how the Captain was the biggest piece of-

"INOUE!" Ulquiorra jumped as the Captain's voice shouted loudly.

"What sir?" His voice shook slightly as he regained his former composure.

"We capture Inoue! The Chief's daughter is sure to know where he is. How do we get her to talk though?" Aizen laughed. "Maroon her? No, boil her in oil! Oh there is so much to choose from!"

The man nodded and gently pushed the Captain into his thrown.

"Sir, if I may, but ask a simple question?" Aizen raised a hand and looked at the ghost like first mate.

"Why are you so obsessed with Grimmjow? He's evaded us for years and if you were to ask me I don't think that piece of trash is worth the effort."

The Captain snarled, all of his charm disappeared and his face contorted into a hideous mask of fury.

"Worth the effort? Ulquiorra I don't know if you've seen it, but" Ulquiorra dodged a swing at his head by the deadly edge of the silver hook.

"He cut off my hand! And feed it to that crocodile!" The fury and blood suddenly drained from his face and fell back into the throne, limp.

"That scaly beast liked the taste of me so much he's followed me ever since. Licking his chops at the sight of me."

Ulquiorra rushed to his Captain's side and stroked his hand rapidly.

"There, there sir. I'm certain you will trap that teal haired demon and it's a good thing that cold blood monster swallowed that alarm clock. Because he warns you as some would say with his tick tock, tick tock." He trailed off walking over to the forgotten silver tray. A quiet gurgled sound entered his ears. He paused looking around the ship for the area that emanated the sound. It suddenly died down and stopped. Giving on more questioning glance he picked up a bottle and the knife.

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

Ulquiorra looked over to Aizen who had paled and sent a terrified glance at him. Gulping the Captain peered over the side of the ship and gasped as the ticking became louder.

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

Two yellow eyes emerged from the dark blue water glinting with hunger as they started at the Captain. A large scaled snout came out of the water and snapped its jaws showing off finely honed pearly whites.

"ULQUIORRA!!!!!!!!!!" Aizen shouted literally jumping from the chair into the first mate's arms.

"Don't let him get me! Please don't let him get me!" The Captain cried getting out of Ulquiorra's hands and stepping behind the pale man pushing him forward. The first mate looked over the edge to see the crocodile now fully out of water sitting or rather laying on a rock near the ship's side.

"Go on shoo!" He attempted making a shooing motion with his hands. The crocodile tilted his head, obviously confused about why he was not getting any food.

"No handouts today, go on! Shoo!" Ulquiorra said once again. The crocodile let out an annoyed sigh and moved back into the water disappearing with a muffled tick tock. He turned around to see Aizen cowering behind his throne.

"Is he gone?" His voice shook violently. Ulquiorra nodded and approached his ghastly Captain.

"Aye. He's gone." Aizen let out a relieved sigh and slouched against the throne.

"I tell you Ulquiorra I can't take it anymore."

"Its alright Captain." Ulquiorra said taking Aizen's arm and putting it over his shoulder. He gently helped his Captain up and sat him down into the chair. A small spark of fury lit in the back of his mind. He positively loathed Grimmjow. The boy was utter trash. However that piece of garbage was able to damage his Captain. Even though the Aizen had made it his personal goal to drag the teal haired brat down to heck, he would make sure to get a good hit in as well. Maybe cutting off his hand as well. He had lied when he said Grimmjow wasn't the effort. He was absolutely and positively sure everything was worth it in order to catch the child. He broke out of his musing when Aizen jumped in surprise.

"Sir he's go-"

"There he is! With more brats" Aizen shouted a smile forming. He pointed to the sky confusing Ulquiorra. Wait was he talking about-

"Ulquiorra!"

"Aye sir." The pale man asked straightening ready for his Captain's orders.

"Tell the crew to load the cannons. We're going to shoot them out of the sky!"

000

"Oh my gosh!" Ichigo said astonishment. Grimmjow smirked lifting his arms behind his head, pleased by his work. Karin and Yuzu jumped up and down excitedly squealing inaudible phrases. The group was perched on top of a small cloud overlooking the whole island that was Neverland.

"Look! There's Captain Hook's Ship!" Karin grinned and murmured some things to Yuzu that sounded like 'We're going to fight pirates!' Yuzu clapped his hands happily.

"Oh no!" Ichigo scowled and kneeled down to their eye level. "There will no fighting pirates." Karin frowned and Yuzu looked crestfallen.

"Hey, now they can fight pirates if they want." Grimmjow intervened. Ichigo growled and faced the preteen.

"No, they'll not be fighting any pirates."

"Why not?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned back. "Because they are little and they will get hurt?"

"That's exactly why." Ichigo nodded raising her chin standing up.

"Wasn't it a kid that cut off the Captain's hand?" Grimmjow questioned smugly.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" Grimmjow cut her off walking forward to the twins.

"These two boys could probably take on a whole platoon. Adults are idiots."

"But-"

"They can fight pirates if they want. You aren't the boss of them."

"Ya!" Karin shouted and Yuzu hesitantly agreed. Ichigo felt her throat tighten, but growled lightly and averted her gaze. Hailbel laughed heartily from her spot above the teal haired boy's head. _Deserved it_! The fairy thought joyfully.

"Ichigo you can go to the Mermaid's Lagoon while we fight pirates and I'll be sure to watch them." Grimmjow said softly taking her hand. Her brown eyes glanced back to his cerulean ones.

"It's my job to protect them. So if you do fight pirates I'm fighting too."

"You can't fight." Grimmjow frowned. "You'll get hurt."

Ichigo opened her mouth to retort when a loud boom sounded from below them.

"Get down!"

Grimmjow quickly pushed the children's heads down as a large cannonball passed over them.

"Hailbel!" Grimmjow shouted as another cannon shot. "Take Ichigo and the twins to the island! Hook! You codfish! Over here!" Grimmjow grinned and leapt in front of the cannon's range.  
Hailbel huffed and swiftly flew towards the isle leaving them in the dust. The twins jumped off the cloud with Ichigo cautiously making her way into the air.

"Hailbel wait!" She shouted to the pixie as she desperately clawed at the air to try and catch up with her.

"Please Hailbel!" The fairy shook her head and increased her speed to the ground. Upon entering the jungle she looked over her shoulder satisfied to see them as tiny specks in the sky. She pushed her wings to the limit determined to reach her destination before the children reached the isle. Ducking over tree branches and zooming through bushes she made her way to an oak tree with a small hole. Lighting the dark tunnel with her glow she traveled through the trunk and underground from end to end of the secret passage way. The last couple inches of the tunnel opened up to a large cavern decorated with a few beds and blankets hanging around it. In the center was a pile of slumbering bodies clothed as animals. Hailbel flew around the pile shouting but the sleepers continued snoring despite her nosy voice. Giving up with them she flew over to the body of a small boy with short sleek black hair dressed as a skunk shooed her away when she approached his ears. She scowled and moved onto the older boy slumbering on a high self. He had long blonde hair and he was dressed as a rabbit. Hailbel attempted again to wake up the inhabitant but was foiled when he rolled over. She growled and flew back to the pile over to a shelf that had a heavy wooden club dangerously laying on the edge. Rubbing her petite hands together she pushed the club smiling as it complied by falling over onto the head of a snoozing child.

"Owww!" The boy yelped grabbing his head as the club fell away. His yellow and black eyes snapped open and lifted the hood of his arctic fox attire over his snowy locks. He turned around to see a boy wearing a monkey outfit with long crimson hair. Tucked in his arms was the handle of the club.

"Soooo" The snow-white boy mused standing up and delivered an intense kick to the boy's side sending him and two others flying.

"Who you shovin'?" Two boys yowled angrily. One had spiky black hair and gray eyes while the other had longer black hair with a broad nose. Both were dressed as raccoons.

"No one Kaien, Ganju!" The monkey boy shouted and slapped the spiky haired boy. His twin, Ganju, let out a battle cry and launched himself onto the monkey.

"I'm gonna beat you good Renji!" He said punching the red head in the face. The fox laughed merrily as he retrieved a stone tied to a stick making a crude hammer and leapt into the brawl. The rabbit awoke when the boys ran into the wall causing him to fall off his bed and into the scuffle. The skunk had awakened about the same time and tried to sneak away before someone grabbed his foot and yanked him into the fight. Hailbel groaned, frustrated with them. Ducking under a fist she flew over to fox and yanked at his ear. The boy snarled and swatted the pixie away. Hailbel furiously flailed her arms attempting to get her message out. After a few moments the pale boy gasped in surprise.

"Orders from Jeagerjacques!" He grinned and yelled to the others "Hold it!" The boys froze and locked their eyes onto the small fairy. She waved her arms rapidly trying to show tell them the orders in her way of communication.

"A terrible what?" The Renji questioned letting go of the two raccoons.

"Wendybird!" The pale one snickered brining his hands to his face and imitated wings.

"Wendybird Shirosaki?" Renji inquired as Shirosaki cackled deviously. "He wants us to what?!" The red head gasped. Hailbel curled her hands in her blonde locks and made kicking motions with her feet.

"Smash it?" Renji asked.

"Kick it?" Shirosaki kicked the air next to him with a feral grin.

"Stomp it?" Kaien and Ganju solicited in unison. Hailbel shook her in irritation and placed her hands together imitating a firing gun.

"Oh! He wants us to shoot it down!" Shirosaki chortled as he ran over into a small hole on the other side of the room. He reentered with a bang and his arms full of hand made slingshots and passed them out to the others.

"Ilforte come over here!" He shouted to the blonde rabbit who had refused to move from his spot on the floor. He got up with a huff and grabbed his slingshot. The small skunk boy ran over to get his but was denied the object when Shirosaki lifted it above his head. The skunk jumped to get it but the older boy's height caused the item to be just out of reach.

"Shirosaki! Give it here!" The boy whined as another jump failed. Shirosaki stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the boy.

"Nuh-uh! You've gotta jump for it Luppi!"

Luppi sniffled sadly and tried again and again. Hailbel fluttered over to Shirosaki's hand and sank her teeth into it.

"Ouch!" The pale boy said dropping the slingshot that was swiftly snatched up by Luppi who then quickly ran over to the other boy's who were heading out of the cave through a small tunnel. Shirosaki muttered in annoyance as he took up the back of the group. Hailbel flew in front and took up the lead while Shirosaki pushed his way past everyone. They climbed out of the warren through a hidden entrance at the base of the oak tree Hailbel had entered through minutes before. Shirosaki howled satisfied when the call resounded deep into the jungle. Hailbel smiled when she looked to the sky and saw that Ichigo had managed to fly ahead of her brothers. She really was a horrendous flyer and it altogether made her an easier target for the boys. Hailbel lead the boy's to the cliff face and motioned for them to hide behind the rocks that surrounded them. They quickly flattened themselves onto the dirt and eyed the young girl who rapidly approached them.

"One…….two……THREE!"

Ichigo was out of control. She didn't know how to fly and she had somehow improved her speed. Hailbel was out of sight and Grimmjow was busy calling the pirates names while dodging the multiple cannonballs shot in his direction.

_Idiot _Ichigo thought as she searched for a soft yet clear place to land. Yuzu and Karin were a few meters behind her pleading her to slow down.

_As if I could _She grimaced as she steadied her arms. Ichigo had spread her arms out on both sides to balance herself in the air. How was Grimmjow able to make it look so easy? She took in another large breath and continued her search. A cliff that appeared in her vision and it looked like a suitable area. She sighed with relieved and directed her flight course towards the area.

"THREE!" A boy's scream sounded over the cliff and several medium sized rocks flew directly at her. Ichigo gasped in shock and attempted to cover her eyes with her hands. Suddenly the air around her shifted then whistled and she looked down to see she was plummeting out of the sky!

"OH GOD!" She screamed as she fell with deadly accuracy to a pile of jagged rocks below her.

_I'm going to DIE!_

*******

**Would ya look at that……..I haven't updated for what a month? This chapter is awful. I'm sorry. *****Cries***** Oh yes. I made Renji a monkey because the bear didn't fit him. And one more thing if you type in Wendybird on google it gives you a very interesting definition. **

**Grimmjow: Hahahahaha! Ulquiorra is Mr. Smee!**

**Everyone: Hahahahahaha**

**Ulquiorra:……………Who's Mr. Smee? You watched Peter Pan Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: *****Pales***** NO! I just know stuff………………..**

**Me: Admit it Grimmjow you watched Peter Pan.**

**Grimmjow: NEVER! *****Jumps up and flies away*******

**Me: REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**NO FLAMES OR HATE COMMENTS. HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY ANYTHING!**


	6. Mermaids and Mermen!

_I'm going to DIE! _Ichigo clenched her eyes shut as she waved her arms out in front of her like it was going to stop her from hitting the sharp boulders below. However the feeling of being ripped apart by spikes never came. She sucked in a breath and pulled her arms close to her body. A small warm gust tickled her face as she slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted to a bright blue sky with a few dots of white.

_Is this what heaven looks like?_

Suddenly a familiar face leaned over her scowling.

"Ichigo! You nearly gave me heart attack! Did you have to pick now to be adventurous?!" Grimmjow yelled, but his tone contained the edge of fright instead of anger.

"Adventurous!" She snapped pushing the boy's chest that she noticed at that moment was holding her close to his body. _Too_ close. "Did you think I wanted to fall out of the sky to my death?! How stupid do you think I am?"

Grimmjow who had been standing on the tips of the rocks lightly jumped off and flew over to the cliff ledge Ichigo had tried to land on before she was shot down.

"I don't think you're stupid, I'm just asking you to be careful. NeverLand is full of dangers, pirates, bandits, and Indians!" Grimmjow let her go and brushed off the invisible dust on her shoulders.

"Thank you for caring for my safety," She stressed the word safety and pushed Grimmjow away. "But I can take care of myself." She lifted her chin and strolled forward.

"My god Ichigo you could've been killed!" Karin sputtered as the young boy landed on the dirt edge.

"Are you hurt Ichi-nee?" Yuzu asked as Karin helped her down.

"No Yuzu." Ichigo replied walking over to her small brother and looked over him checking for anything out of place.

"Okay well now that we-"

"CHARGE!!!!!!!!" A loud voice broke into the atmosphere causing Ichigo to jump and step in front of the two surprised twins. A group of small of boys ran out from behind the nearby rocks and trees shocking the three. The small albino child dressed as a fox shoved the other children out of the way as he ran forward yelling inaudible sayings. Suddenly the child with the red hair ran forward and tackled the white one screaming 'Liar! Liar!'.

"ENOUGH!"

The boys quieted instantly and hung their heads hiding their eyes from Grimmjow's fierce glare.

"Now will someone kindly explain to me just what you were doing." His voice was low and demanding making Ichigo back away a bit from him.

_Oh my gosh, he sounds so………powerful like a crouching panther._

She observed thoughtfully as Grimmjow looked over the trembling boys. Slowly but surly the white fox boy was the one who came forward.

"Well, Hailbel told us to shoot down the Wendybird……" The boy muttered shuffling his feet barely looking Grimmjow in the eye.

"She what?" Grimmjow questioned folding his arms. "Hailbel." He asked coolly not trying to hide the malice in his tone. Turning his head to the side slightly he looked over to the small pixie who had been caught sneaking away. She turned around and pointed to herself glancing to the side.

"Come here." Grimmjow smiled beckoning her over with a finger. Shaking her head in a 'no' she folded her arms and lifted her in chin.

"Did you know you could've killed her?" Hailbel feigned a thinking visage before she nodded happily, pleased she had almost slaughtered the orange haired girl she hated with every bone in her body.

"Well then I here by banish you forever." Grimmjow announced turning away from the now flabbergasted fairy. Hailbel choked on her protest as she buried her face in her hands and flew away quickly. Watching the poor jealous pixie disappear Ichigo felt a wave of pity overwhelm her. Walking up to the older child she tugged on his arm lightly.

"Grimmjow not forever, that's to harsh don't you think? Besides I've forgiven her." Ichigo said as Grimmjow acknowledged her. Sighing lightly he mumbled "For a week then." and ambled forward to the younger boys.

"Listen. I know you guys are trying to be the best, but sometimes ya have to think before you act. Does she look like a bird?" Grimmjow asked pointing to Ichigo.

"No…." The boys said, ashamed.

"Correct. Now why don't you go hunt some Indians?" Grimmjow smirked as the group erupted into a wild frenzy of excited yelps and shouts.

"Yes! Thank you Grimmjow!" The albino child jumped up with glee and a conniving smile plastered on his face. "Will hunt those red skins good!"

"Can we go Grimmjow?" Karin asked as Yuzu found the courage to approach the boy.

"Sure!" Grimmjow agreed merrily while Ichigo looked positively shocked.

"No no no no no! They can't hunt Indians!" Ichigo hissed stepping in front of the twins making sure they didn't run off with the others.

"Oh come off it Ichigo! Just let them have a little fun! Shiro will make sure they don't get hurt besides those Indians can't fight to save their lives!" Grimmjow tsked moving Ichigo out of the way and let the twins join up with Shiro's group.

"Come on Ichigo let's go see the mermaids." He smiled taking her arm, but she tried to wrench it free.

"I don't want to see the mermaids. I need to make sure Karin and Yuzu are safe." Ichigo let out a low growl, which quickly turned into startled yelp as Grimmjow jumped into the air bringing her with him.

"See ya!" Grimmjow waved holding onto Ichigo who currently was demanding the twins to stay where they were. However her demands fell on deaf ears as Karin and Yuzu chased after Shiro giggling merrily.

"Just let them go Ichi-berry! Come on."

"Ichi-berry?" Ichigo muttered in disgust as they flew higher.

"Yup. Ichi-berry, it will help ya loosen up." Grimmjow assured her as they soared above the green island bathed in the golden sunlight. Ichigo huffed and took the time to admire the clear blue sky that looked a lot like Grimmjow's eyes-

Ichigo suddenly cut off her train of thought causing her to wobble slightly before Grimmjow helped her balance, not noticing the cherry blush on her face.

Murmuring a small 'thank you' she decided to not look at the sky, but at the glittering sapphire ocean, that looked as warm and inviting as Grimmjow-

_Ahhh! Why do I keep thinking about Grimmjow?! _

Closing her eyes she laughed to herself. _If I can't see anything I won't think of Grimmjow!_

Pleased with herself she enjoyed the salty sea breeze caressing her face. The smell of the sea and forest rising up in the air and the wonderful heat holding her, wait what? Opening her eyes she struggled from the arm wrapped around shoulders.

"Look Ichi-berry! Mermaid Lagoon." Grimmjow said as he tightened his grip on Ichigo shoulders.

Growling lowly Ichigo looked down at the area that was becoming larger every second as they descended. In the middle of the lagoon were a few gray sunbathed rocks, on and around them were five beautiful mermaid women, wait scratch that was that one a man?!

_Yes, that is a man_ Ichigo noted as Grimmjow and her landed on the rocks.

"Grimmy!" The five including the one short black haired man shouted. The man had strange feather-like things on his face, which Ichigo stared at in wonder.

"Who's she?" The man asked folding his hands over his chest when he caught Ichigo staring.

"Ichigo." She blushed, embarrassed.

"Well Ichigo, I am Yumichika the prettiest male mermaid here," He beckoned her down with a hand. Crouching next to the merman he cupped her ear and whispered.

"I am very much more beautiful than these gutter-snakes, but if I said it out loud they'd kick me out." He pointed to the other mermaids who were practically throwing themselves over Grimmjow. "And I'd rather hang out with them, then the butt-ugly mermaids back home."

Scooting away from Ichigo and easing himself into the water he looked the girl over.

"You're quite pretty yourself Ichigo." Yumichika smiled floating on his back lazily churning up the water with his light green fins. "Your hair is a very interesting color. No one I know has it."

"Thank you?" Ichigo said confused beyond believe from the conversation she just had with the bizarre merman. Then out of nowhere a torrent of cold water hit her back. Yelping and turning around she saw a lithe mermaid with her shiny ebony hair up in pigtails glaring at her.

"What are you looking at freak?" Her harsh voice rang in Ichigo's ears causing her to wince.

"Loly." Another mermaid with short blonde hair and green eyes muttered a low warning eyeing Grimmjow who was talking with another woman.

"Menoly I'm just asking the weirdo why she's looking at me with her ugly little eyes." Loly cackled flicking some more ocean water at her.

"Stop it!" Ichigo commanded rubbing her eyes as a few drips fell into them.

"Why should I? You gonna cry baby?" Loly persisted swimming up to Ichigo and grabbing her ankles.

"Why don't you swim with us?" Loly asked darkly pulling hard. Ichigo let out a shriek as the ground was swept out from under her, however before her head could hit the water or rocks below someone caught her.

"Loly! What are you doing!" Grimmjow inquired coldly helping Ichigo up.

"I was only trying to drown her." Loly stated smirking before she dipped under the water with Menoly in hot pursuit.

"No wonder I don't come here a lot." Grimmjow brushed Ichigo off and glanced at the water again. "These women are insane and stupid."

"I had it under control." Ichigo mumbled pushing Grimmjow's hands away and sat down.

"Uh-huh, sure ya did princess." As Grimmjow sat down Ichigo took note of the fact that the sky had gotten darker and that the mermaids along with Yumichika had all, but disappeared. Shivering slightly as a cool wind tickled her already freezing wet back she pulled her knees closer in order to save warmth. Grimmjow saw this and pulled Ichigo into his lap, ignoring her gasp of surprise.

"W-What are y-you doing?" She questioned as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her.

"Keeping you warm." He insisted resting his head lightly on her head. Blushing furiously she snuggled with Grimmjow for warmth, yes warmth, not because she liked him or anything. Smiling lightly as Ichigo moved closer he shut his eyes and leaned against the rocks as Ichigo watched the sun fall below the horizon. Yet the moment the two were sharing was rudely interrupted by a loud voice.

"Row faster Ulquiorra! I want to be back on the ship before nightfall!" While Ichigo didn't recognize the voice Grimmjow tensed up immediately.

"Hook." He snarled leaping into the air, and bringing a startled Ichigo with him. Resisting the urge to scream she let Grimmjow bring her behind a rock. Observing a old rowboat that appeared almost out of thin air Ichigo looked over the three occupants. Because of the poor lighting she couldn't make out any features, but Grimmjow was able to identify all three.

"That's Inoue what's she doing with them?" Grimmjow whispered squeezing Ichigo tighter.

"Grimmjow you're choking me."

"Huh, sorry." Grimmjow apologized loosening his grip on Ichigo. The two watched as the boat turned and vanished behind it.

"Come on let's see what's up.

Grimmjow helped Ichigo into the air and they quietly went after the rowboat.

_Just what's going on?_

***

**Wow I haven't updated in forever and made this a short chapter! Go me!**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY!!!!!!**

**I've just been so busy lately and I've lost interest in Bleach so it was really hard for me to sit down and write this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS I LUV U!!!!!!!!**


End file.
